Step contact mats or light barriers in front of escalators or moving walkways that trigger their start-up are known from the prior art.
Typically, escalators and moving walkways are stopped or slowed if they have not been used for a specific time period. Furthermore, the moving devices, which were previously stopped or slowed, start up accordingly before or as soon as a person steps onto the moving device.